powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of metal. Technique of Metal Manipulation. Variation of Earth Mimicry. Also Called *Ferro Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Ferrokinetic Mimicry/Physiology *Metal Body/Physiology *Metallic Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Metallicization/Metallization Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into metal. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of metal, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. User gains varying powers depending of what kind of metal they mimic: some metals are soft but malleable and survive damage by flexing under the attack and returning back to their normal state afterwards, others are hard and can take severe damage before eventually breaking. Some users may even shatter after receiving enough damage, but reconstruct themselves afterwards unharmed. Metals have also varying abilities relating their ability to tolerate/conduct heat, electricity, acid/corrosion, etc. Several metals have specific symbolic and mystical properties as well. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Electrical Immunity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Thermal Resistance Techniques *Ferrokinetic Invisibility *Ferrokinetic Shapeshifting Variations *Bio-Metal Physiology *Brass Mimicry *Bronze Mimicry *Copper Mimicry *Gold Mimicry *Iron Mimicry **Steel Mimicry *Lead Mimicry *Mercury Mimicry *Molten Metal Mimicry *Platinum Mimicry *Silver Mimicry *Tin Mimicry *Titanium Mimicry *Uranium Mimicry *Zinc Mimicry Associations *Amorphous Physiology by turning into liquid metal. *Elemental Transmutation *Ferrokinetic Creature Creation *Ferrokinetic Regeneration *Golem Creation - most golems have a variation of this power. *Golem Physiology - most golems have a variation of this power. *Metal Manipulation *Metallic Blood *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. Limitations *User is vulnerable to all effects that would affect normal metals, including Magnetism Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement, depending on the metal in question. *User is essentially solid piece of metal, with everything that comes with it, including extreme weight and inability to float, except in the cases of low-density metals such as Lithium, Potassium, and Sodium. *May slow the user. Known Users Gallery Kevin Levin absorbs metal.gif|Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) lives up to his epithet, "I - The Iron". Steel.jpg|Citizen Steel (DC comics) possess skin, bone and muscle tissue that are transmuted into organic steel. Metal_men.jpg|Metal Men (DC Comics) File:Girder_001.jpg|Tony Woodward/Girder (DC Comics) Meta-Rilldo.jpg|As Meta-Rilldo, General Rilldo (Dragon Ball GT) becomes a being of pure liquid metal. Danny_Pine_Metal_3x08.jpg|Danny Pine (Heroes) transform his arm into metal. Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Cessily Kincaid/Mercury (Marvel Comics) File:Piotr_Rasputin_colossus.jpg|Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Marvel Comics) File:Ken_Mack_Mettle_(Earth-616).png|Ken Mack/Mettle (Marvel Comics) File:Adrian_Corbo_(Earth-616)_from_Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_A-Z_Vol_1_4.png|Adrian Corbo (Marvel Comics) File:Robin_Vega_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_Vol_1_82.jpg|Robin Vega (Marvel Comics) File:Edward_Osako_Metalhead_(Earth-928).jpg|Edward Osako/Metalhead (Marvel Comics) File:Spencer_Collins_Ironclad_(Earth-93060)_0002.jpg|Spencer Collins/Ironclad (Marvel Comics) Michael_Steel_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_War_of_Heroes_001.jpg|Michael Steel/Ironclad (Marvel Comics) Metal_Elementor.png|Metal Elementor (Max Steel) metal_kindlephoto-75491294.jpg|The Klinkers (Mixels) Diane_defeating_Hauser_with_Heavy_Metal.gif|Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Heavy Metal. Daz Bones's Blades.gif|After eating the Dice-Dice Fruit, Daz Bones/Mr.1's (One Piece) body became steel-like. Tyzonn_Mercury_hand.jpg|Tyzonn (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) can transform his body into mercury. Sydney_Drew_Iron_Fist.jpg|Sydney Drew (Power Rangers S.P.D.) turning her hand into iron. SM64 Metal Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Mario 64) in the form of Metal Mario. Metal Mario.jpg|Metal Mario (Super Mario series/Super Smash Bros.), a separate entity from Mario, as he appears in Mario Kart 7. I256994817_3523_7.jpg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) FerroLad.jpg|Ferro Lad (DC Comics) MetalEtemon_b.jpg|MetalEtemon (Digimon) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries